Un nuevo amigo
by Kur-Gin No Okami
Summary: la version editada de mi anterior historia AD espero les agrade.


Hola! Buenos días, aquí les traigo mi primer fic original ya que me dieron ganas de escribir algo y sacarme estas ideas de mi cabeza que aparte no me dejan dormir porque sueño la trama de este nuevo fic jaja bueno aquí aparecerán OCC de mi propiedad e invención los cuales saque de un juego de rol que jugaba anteriormente bueno sin mas por el momento les dejo mi primer fic se agradecen comentarios tanto constructivos como destructivos, criticas, quejas, etc.

**Disclaimed: **Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivo creador así como todos sus caracteres y todo lo relacionado con el anime/manga, solo me pertenecen mis OCC que aparecerán en esta historia.

Personaje hablando

_Personaje pensando_

**Demonio hablando**

_**Demonio pensando**_

_**Técnica realizada**_

**/Cambio de escena/**

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo amigo.**

Anochecía en konohagakure no sato pero a lo lejos se oía un tumulto de personas enardecidas que perseguían a un niño de pelo color rubio no mayor a los 6 años mientras gritaban cosas apenas entendibles como DEMONIO o CHICO ZORRO, así lo siguieron persiguiendo hasta un bosque al cual estaba casi desierto talvez debido a los grandes letreros de PELIGRO o NO SE ACERQUE que estaban pegados a la valla de seguridad pero al niño no le importaba mucho esto ya que solo subió rápidamente y cruzo la cerca metálica de seguridad mientras la muchedumbre se acercaba rápidamente, entonces el pequeño se adentro rápidamente en el bosque para esconderse de la gente que le perseguía cada año por razones que el desconocía.

**/Mientras esto pasaba en otro lugar dentro del bosque./**

Se podía observar una figura pequeña como de un niño caminar lentamente por el bosque.

¿?: Umm donde estaré... – de pronto observa a un conejo blanco detrás de unos arbustos – oooh un conejo – y se va a perseguir al indefenso animal, mientras este huye de su atacante.

¿?: Siiii tengo un conejo, ahora ¿como te llamare? – Decía mientras miraba al pequeño conejo de frente, pero este le lame la nariz – jejejeje haces cosquillas, ya se te llamare shiro jejeje.

**/Mientras tanto con un pequeño Naruto/**

Naruto: tengo que escapar no quiero que me atrapen de nuevo – decía mientras recordaba lo que le hicieron el año pasado y los que vinieron antes que ese – aunque aun no se porque me hacen eso y jiji_san tampoco me quiere decir porque lo hacen.

Así el pequeño Naruto siguió caminando cada vez adentrándose cada vez mas en el denso bosque , hasta que diviso a lo lejos una silueta pequeña con orejas largas y poco a poco se acerco a ella, aunque con un poco de miedo de que sea un aldeano que lo quisiese golpear.

Cuando se fue acercando pudo ver que se trataba de un niño no mucho mayor a el que tenia un conejo blanco en su cabeza así que decidió hablar con el para saber que hacia en ese bosque.

Naruto: Oye! Espera! Detente! – decía el pequeño rubio al otro niño para que se detuviese este iba caminando y ni siquiera se había percatado del pequeño Naruto.

¿? : Eh? – dijo el pequeño al darse la vuelta y percatarse de que un niño rubio lo miraba el cual llevaba Puesto una playera de color blanco y unas pantalones algo gastados de color naranja con unas sandalias color azul oscuro aparte de que se le podían notar unas marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a bigotes y tenia los ojos color azul zafiro – ¿tu me llamaste?

Naruto: Si, ¿Que haces aquí en este bosque tu solo? – decía para ver a un niño un poco mayor que el con la piel morena y el pelo plateado brillante de puntas despeinadas y 2 explosiones de pelo en su frente con las puntas de color negro y ojos color plata, además traía una playera color blanco y unos pantalones sueltos(1) negros y unas botas de combate de color negro con punta metálica y protecciones de metal en las piernas y unas guantes sin dedos color negros con protecciones en los brazos que se extendían hasta el hombro en dos secciones de que se cortaba en el codo de color negro y los bordes plateados con el kanji Jigen en ambos lados y una gabardina sin mangas color negra con los bordes color blanco y en la espalda tenia impreso los kanji Gin no Okami(Lobo de plata) – además, ¿Como te llamas? ¿Y porque traes un conejo en la cabeza? – dijo apuntando a la cabeza del peliplata.

¿? : Este pues me llamo Kur creo... la verdad no recuerdo muy bien y me desperté hace un rato en medio de este bosque, sobre Shiro_chan lo encontré mientras caminaba por este bosque, por cierto ¿Quien eres tu? – decía mirando al pelirrubio.

Naruto: ah, hola Kur yo me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto un gusto conocerte – decía mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados y se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza – pero no debes estar aquí unas personas me estaban persiguiendo para golpearme así que tienes que irte mientras yo busco donde esconderme – decía con un claro rostro de miedo y desesperación.

Kur: ¿Eh? Golpearte y ¿eso porque? ¿Que hiciste? – decía un muy confundido Kur mientras ladeaba la cabeza un poco y se rascaba la mejilla – le robaste a alguien o que?

Naruto: No, no les hice nada pero todos los años en mi cumpleaños hacen lo mismo se juntan varias personas y tratan de atraparme para luego golpearme mientras me gritan cosas como demonio o zorro – decía con una cara de tristeza y confusión – además cuando le pregunto a Ji_San no me quiere decir.

Kur: Pero, ¿tus padres no les dicen nada porque te golpean? – decía cada vez mas enojado con esas personas que golpean a un indefenso niño de no mas de 7 años.

Naruto: N-No tengo padres, soy huérfano – decía cada vez mas triste mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

Kur: oh, lo siento no sabia eso, pero alguien debe de cuidarte o ¿me equivoco? – decía un poco dudoso el peliplata.

Naruto: No, los del orfanato me echaron a la calle hace 2 años mas o menos y ji_san me dio un departamento para mi solo y el me da dinero para comida cada mes, pero los de las tiendas de comida no me quieren vender nada o me lo dan muy caro – decía mientras bajaba la mirada cada vez mas.

Kur: Pero entonces que comes? – decía un poco intigrado por ese hecho.

Naruto: Pues Teuchi_san y Aya_Chan son los únicos que me venden comida en buen estado y son amables conmigo – decía un poco feliz el pelirrubio.

Kur: Teuchi_San? Aya_Chan? – murmura el del conejo en la cabeza un poco intrigado – Quienes son ellos?

Naruto: Son los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen! – decía un muy feliz rubio – ahí es donde compro mi amado ramen.

Kur: Ramen? Que es eso? – decía un dudoso peliplata.

Naruto: N-No sabes lo que es el ramen? – decía con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad según el – es el alimento de los dioses, es la mejor comida del mundo.

Kur: umm, me gustaría probarlo algún día jeje – decía con una pose pensativo y una sonrisa leve en su rostro – ahora porque no vamos a otro lado fuera de este bosque y de paso te escondes de esa gente que te persigue, ¿que dices?

Naruto: Esta bien, Vamos – decía el pelirrubio mientras empezaba a caminar pasando por un lado del peliplata – te llevare con Ji_san para que lo conozcas.

Kur: Vamos – decía mientras seguía al sonriente niño vestido de pantalones naranjas.

Así siguieron caminando hasta que pudieron ver una cerca a unos 100 metros pero pronto se dieron cuenta de una multitud que venia detrás de ellos con varios objetos en las manos como palas rastrillos y artonchas, hasta que los alcanzaron en un momento.

Aldeano 1: oye tu niño deja al demonio y vete o te ira mal – decía un aldeano mientras alzaba una artoncha encendida, mirando al peliplata.

Kur: No se quienes sean pero no dejare que golpeen a Naruto así que olvídenlo – dijo el peliplata mientras se ponía frente a Naruto.

Aldeano 2: Muy bien como tu quieras, Maten a ambos es un seguidor del demonio, acabemos con ellos – decía mientras toda la multitud se acercaba rápidamente a ambos infantes.

Kur: No creo, Jane! - de pronto el peliplata sujeto al rubio con un brazo y corrió rápidamente a la cerca metálica que separaba el bosque, una vez cerca de la cerca este solo dio un gran salto y salto la valla dando otro salto mas en el filo de la cerca cayendo al otro lado de esta, aunque tropezando un poco y dejando libre al pequeño rubio a un lado de el para después salir corriendo ambos niños.

Naruto: Wow, eso fue increíble – decía un rubio muy emocionado por lo que el otro chico acababa de hacer – vamos te presentare a ji_san – dijo mientras corría hacia una torre que se miraba a unas cuantas calles.

Siguieron caminando hacia una gran torre de color amarillo y partes rojas con un símbolo de algo parecido a una hoja e ingresaron en ella y subieron unas escaleras hasta el último piso y vieron a una señora detrás de un escritorio.

Naruto: Disculpe puedo ver a jiji_san? – decía mirando a la señora que era la secretaria.

Secretaria: No le digas de esa manera a Hokage _sama mocoso – decía mientras miraba con asco al pequeño – si, puedes pasar, Hokage_sama esta solo.

Naruto: Que bien, anda ven – le decía al peliplata mientras este le seguía a dentro de la oficina.

**/Una vez dentro de la oficina./**

Naruto: Hola jiji_san, vengo a presentarte a alguien – decía parándose frente a un anciano de unos 70 años de cabello canucio y llevaba ropajes de color blanco y rojo y un sombrero de color igualmente blanco con detalles rojo.

Hokage: Hola naruto como estas? Y quien me quieres presentar? Será ese niño detrás de ti? – decía el viejo hombre mientras observaba a el otro pequeño de cabello color plata.

Naruto: si ji_san el es Kur un amigo que conocí en el bosque mientras huía de la gente que me quería golpear e nuevo – decía un naruto diciendo las ultima parte en un tono triste – además el no me dejo que me golpearan y me ayudo huir de esas personas.

Hokage: oh ya veo, gracias por eso muchacho pero, dime como te llamas? y que hacías en ese bosque? – le preguntaba a el muchacho de gabardina – y donde están tus padres?

Kur: De nada hokage, en cuanto a lo otro la verdad no lo se desperté en el bosque hace unas horas y luego de caminar un rato por el bosque me encontré con Naruto y lo ayude a escapar en cuanto a mis padres creo que no tengo la verdad no me acuerdo, solo traigo este rollo que no eh podido abrir – dijo el pequeño enseñándole un rollo que había sacado de su gabardina el cual era de color plata y tenia el kanji de Gin no Okami en el – si quiere puede tratar de abrirlo me seria de mucha ayuda saber que es eso

Hokage: umm déjame ver – decía mientras tomaba el pequeño rollo en sus manos y lo examinaba minuciosamente en busca de algún detalle que destacara – parece algún pergamino de sellado, _¿me pregunto que contendrá?_

Umm si, puedo abrirlo pero de verdad quieres que yo lo habrá?

Kur: Este...si, claro no veo ningún problema con ello aun así yo no puedo abrirlo jeje – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano – además quisiera saber para que sirve.

Así el Hokage tomo el rollo entre sus manos y murmuro la palabra _**Kai**_ (liberar) mientras el rollo emitía un pequeño brillo y se habría dejando ver un sello con la palabra Tenkai (mundo celestial) en el.

Hokage: umm ya esta pero no parece haber liberado nada – decía mientras observaba el rollo y la palabra escrita en el tratando de descifrar que quería decir con eso – _me pregunto para que será este rollo, claramente libere algo pero no se que es._

De pronto el peliplata murmuro algo para si mismo, pero el hokage alcanzo a escuchar al murmullo del muchacho.

Hokage: disculpa dijiste algo joven? – decía el viejo mirando al peli plata que mantenía la cabeza gacha – te pasa algo?

Kur: No, no pasa nada hokage_sama solo un pequeño dolor en mis ojos – decía el pequeño tallándose los ojos con sus manos – no es nada.

Naruto: Oye! Kur que te paso en los ojos porque son de esa forma? – Decía el pelirrubio mientras miraba los ojos de su nuevo amigo con curiosidad – se ven geniales.

Hokage: este kur_kun no me dijiste que tenías un kekkei genkai, dime como se llama esos ojos que tienes o cual es el nombre de tu clan? – decía mientras miraba detalladamente los ojos del nuevo amigo de su nieto adoptivo.

Kur: Kekkei genkai? Que es eso? No se de que me habla pero creo que mi apellido es Ginzuishou. – decía el pequeño

Hokage: Kekkei genkai se les llama asi a las lineas de sangre o habilidades de un respectivo clan como el Sharingan del clan Uchiha o el Byakugan del clan Hyuga – explico el viejo ninja – Asi que Ginzuishou, no reconosco ese nombre, lamento no poder ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia.

Naruto: Quisiera poder tener unos ojos como los tuyos se ven geniales jeje - decía el de marcas en las mejillas

Kur: huh? Creo que puedes tener unos ojos raros tambien Naruto – decia

Hokage: me podrías explicar que quieres decir con eso Kur_kun? – decía el hokage claramente intrigado por esta revelación.

Kur: Claro Hokage_sama lo que quiero decir es que con estos ojos puedo ver una posibilidad de que naruto tenga unos ojos diferentes a los que tiene ahora pero no serán como los míos pero algo dentro de mi me dice que puedo liberar esos ojos en el – decía el de ojos extraños – Naruto quieres intentarlo?

Naruto: Claro! Ya quiero ver mis ojos y si tendrán poderes geniales como el byakugan y el sharingan de los clanes de konoha – decía claramente emocionado el ojiazul – vamos vamos ya quiero tener esos ojos que dices.

Entonces el peliplata puso una mano sobre los ojos del pelirrubio y murmuro unas palabras mientras concentraba energía visible en sus manos.

Kur: _**KAITEN (Liberación Celestial)**___– murmuro el de puntas blancas mientras retiraba lentamente las manos de los ojos del pequeño de tez mas bronceada – listo creo que ya esta, abre los ojos.

Así el nuestro pequeño héroe abrió lentamente los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz y disipar el pequeño ardor en sus ojos recién liberados.

Hokage: E-Esos ojos s-son el el Rinnegan – decía el anciano claramente sorprendido por que su nieto adoptivo fue capaz de despertar, aquellos ojos que se consideraban como una leyenda y que se decía eran los mas poderosos de los 3 ojos conocidos, aquel del cual el Byakugan y el Sharingan descendieron desde hace miles de años, y que fueron propiedad de aquel que creo las bases para el ninjutsu moderno, aquel que llamaron como Rikudo Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos) – como lo hiciste?

Kur: no lo se, de pronto me vino a la mente que palabras decir y como hacerlo también pude ver que tenia unos esos ojos rinnegan debajo de los ojos azules – decía el peliplata un poco nervioso de haber hecho algo mal.

Naruto: ji_san hay algo malo con mis ojos? – decía el rubio un poco temeroso de sus ojos y de que su ji_san lo odiase por eso.

Hokage: No Naruto_kun pero es que esos ojos que tienes ahora son muy poderosos y se creían una leyenda entre los shinobis, pero si lo que me dices es cierto kur_kun entonces es tus ojos pueden ver los dojutsus potenciales de cada usuario y la habilidad de liberarlos – decía el hokage intrigado por esos ojos que el peliplata revelo y lo que estos podrían hacer – _si el consejo se entera de que ellos 2 tienen esos ojos querrán ponerlos en CRA o querrán convertirlos en armas – _decia mientras pensaba en un miembro del consejo con vendajes._._

Naruto: Genial mis ojos son geniales, no puedo esperar para saber que pueden hacer, pero como los los apago, estos ojos me están me dan dolor de cabeza – decía el de bigotes con una expresión de dolor en la cara debido al dolor de cabeza en aumento por la vision detallada que le daban sus nuevos ojos.

Kur: solamente tienes que mandar chacra a tus ojos y pensar en desactivarlos naruto así se desactivaran y para activarlos solo tienes que enviar chacra a tus ojos y pensar en activarlos después te será mas fácil – decía con una pose pensativa con los ojos cerrados.

.

Hokage: Dejando eso de lado tengo algo que proponerles ya que con estos descubrimientos creo que seria conveniente que se los diga – decía el viejo llamando la atención de los 2 pequeños – que les parecería entrar en la academia ninja para en un futuro convertirse en ninjas de konoha?

Ambos pequeños: esta bien – decían ambos pequeños el rubio claramente emocionados mientras el peliplata estaba calmado.

Kur: aunque tendríamos que esconder nuestros ojos especiales de los demás – decía llamando la atención del rubio de marcas en las mejillas.

Naruto: Pero porque? Es mejor que los enseñáramos y así nos respetarían desde el principio – decía el rubio con intriga por lo dicho por su amigo ojiplata.

Kur: No digo ocultarlo siempre solo hasta las finales así los sorprenderíamos mas aun así los podemos usar para entrenar nosotros juntos cuando nadie nos este viendo y así ser mas fuertes.

Hokage: muy bien pero necesito que llenen estos formularios para que puedan ingresar mañana a la academia, la tuya ya la llene Naruto, Ahora toma Kur_kun por favor llena todo lo que puedas llenar.

Kur: Esta bien Hokage_sama – decía tomando la hoja de inscripción.

**Ficha**

**Nombre:**_ Kur Ginzuishou_

**Edad:** _7_

**Clan: **_Desconocido_

**Kekkei genkai:**_ Desconocido_

Kur: Listo hokage_sama tome – dijo mientras le entregaba la ficha al viejo hokage.

Hokage: Muy bien todo listo mañana se presentaran en el aula 112 de la academia a las 8:00 a.m. no lleguen tarde, pueden marcharse por cierto Naruto_kun, Kur_kun vivirá contigo a partir de ahora yo iré en la tarde a llevarles las nuevas cosas para que se instale, además un solo detalle mas Kur_kun me preguntaba como le pondrías a tus nuevos ojos ya que necesitaras un nombre para llamarlo.

Kur: umm no me lo había pensado pero puedo decirle luego ya que lo piense bien en un nombre?- le decía al viejo hokage con una mirada calmada.

Naruto: Siii que bien viviremos juntos Kur será genial – decía el ojiazul claramente emocionado por la noticia dada por su jiji.

Kur: Claro será genial vivir contigo naruto jeje y también llevaremos a Shiro_Chan con nosotros – dijo mientras el pequeño conejo blanco salía de su gabardina.

**Nota del autor**.

**Kur :** bueno espero que les haya gustado se aceptan dudas quejas y opiniones constructivas, planeo hacer este fic Naru/harem y kur/harem se aceptan opiniones para la pareja para naruto como para kur solo serán un máximo d para cada uno de ellos, aunque si quieren dar una chica tendrán que poner un motivo de porque consideran que se lo merece.

Antes unas aclaraciones...

- Jigen – Se traduce como Dimencion o dimencional.

- Gin no Okami – Se traduce como Lobo de plata

- Kur usa unos pantalones como los del traje de shinigami de Bleach.

- KAITEN - Esta técnica la invente yo pero no pude traducirla muy bien y solo junte ambas palabras en una Kai=liberación y Ten=cielo, celestial, aunque el kaiten de los hyuuga se llame igual no tiene nada que ver, también el rango de edad seria de un máximo de 7 años.

Se despide Kur Ginzuishou no Senshi... Ja Ne!


End file.
